leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stone/Games/Quotes/ORAS
Devon Corporation :"I'm Mr. Stone, the president of the Devon Corporation. I heard just now how we have quite a bit to thank you for. So you helped out my staff not just once, but twice! There's a favor I'd like to ask of a reliable like you. Now I want you to know I'm a president you can trust. I'd never be so mean as to ask a favor for nothing in return. Here, give me your PokéNav Plus for a moment." :"That function that I just added to your PokéNav Plus is called . It is an indispensable tool for any Trainer who is traveling out in the world. Use it, and you'll be able to get the latest news from around the region and from your own friends, anytime and anyplace. Now let me get to the important issue of what it is I need you to do..." :"I want to ask you to deliver this Letter to a man named . You should find him in ." :"You'll have to cross the sea to reach Dewford, of course. I'll ask Mr. Briney, the old sailor who lives in that hut on , to help with the crossing. Go find him, and he should agree to help you. I'm counting on you, young / ! If you're ever unsure of what to do, just come and talk with me again!" *If talked to again :"Deliver that to in for me! You'll have to cross the sea to reach Dewford, of course. I'll ask , the old sailor who lives in that hut on , to help with the crossing. Go find him, and he should agree to help you. I'm counting on you, young / !" * If player has Steven's Shiny Beldum :Oho! Th-that Pokémon you have... Could it be that rare white specimen? There cannot be more than one such specimen in the world! So pure... So sublime... Its sparkle is indeed the ultimate! I would love to see how it would stand up to Steven's Beldum..." * If player has the Intriguing Stone :"Hm? Ah. That Intriguing Stone you have... On second look, it seems to be Pidgeotite, doesn't it?" :"To be carrying around a Mega Stone like that... It looks like you're also a bit of a connoisseur." Delta Episode :"Well, welcome, welcome. It's been quite a while... hasn't it? Ho ho ho... I suppose I'm just getting old. Recently I seem to forget details just as soon as I learn them... Ho ho ho ho..." :"Ahem! Oh, I know. I know what you want to say. My, what a hasty, impatient one you are! What are we to do with such an impatient one for our ? ...Hm? Oh, is that so? So you're the new Champion, ? Then I guess we'll never break you of that impatience after all, Steven! Ho ho ho ho!" :"Bah... I know... I know... Can't you take a joke..." :"Now then, . I'm afraid that I'm planning to start in on a rather long and quite heavy topic. Are you sure that you're ready to take all of it in?" ::Not really: "Hmph. Well, if you're not ready, then I guess that's that. When you do start to feel ready, come to talk to me again." ::I guess so: "Hmm... Then I suppose I should begin." :"Let me first take us back 3,000 years, to the days when this story began... There was a great war at that time, in a region far from here. That war was finally brought to an end by a weapon created by one man. And what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon? Do you know? You see... It ran on the life energy of Pokémon. The energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many Pokémon... There are surely many people who would call it reprehensible. But my grandfather, the president of Devon before me, said this... "Couldn't we use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon?" And so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation: Infinity Energy. Thanks to Infinity Energy, Devon was able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today. You may be surprised to learn that the Devon Parts you once recovered for us were in fact parts of a motor that would make it possible to power a submarine using Infinity Energy. It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development. Next, we moved into exploring space. The rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center using our Infinity Energy... They are the true results of our dreams, our passion, and our technology. But never did we imagine they could end up as the best hope for saving our world." :"My preamble has been quite long, but we arrive at last at the real issue. That is the overwhelming catastrophe which now approaches us. A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet. We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center, which was first to recognize this danger. We are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets, but... In order for these plans to succeed, though, we need a Meteorite Shard." :"Hah! That's my boy, all right! I knew you'd understand at once." :"I want you to make your way to the near Dewford. According to our surveys, you should be able to find the kind of that we need there. And you, Steven... I want you, son, to head for the Space Center at once to start the preparations, using that Link Cable that I gave you." :"...Steven? You be careful." :"Then...I will be counting on the two of you to take care of this for me. If you forget just what it is you need to do, come talk to me again... Assuming I remember as well! Ho ho..." *If talked to again :"I want you to go to . Based on our research, you should find the kind of that we will need. I'm counting on you." *After obtaining the Meteorite Shard :"Steven headed for the Mossdeep Space Center a little while ago. I hope you'll deliver the Meteorite Shard to him at once. I'm counting on you!" *After delivering the Meteorite Shard :"Steven seems to have headed out for Meteor Falls. I sure hope he'll find something useful there..." *After Steven obtains the second Meteorite Shard :"The last hope of humanity... If we lose the dimensional shifter now, we will have no way to stop that asteroid from striking our planet..." *After the dimensional shifter is broken :"The dimensional shifter was destroyed by one of the Draconids...? Why...? Why would the Draconid people...? *After the Delta Episode :"Thanks to the heroic actions of you young people and your Pokémon teams... we have been able to dispel the threat of the asteroid without a single loss! Perhaps I have put too much of my faith in technology's promise alone. Perhaps my belief that the sacrifice of some might be necessary to guarantee the safety of many – Perhaps it was wrong all along.''"